


Left behind

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Implied Femslash, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesibans struggling, Poetry, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poetry as a form of venting (therapy is too expensive for me) that's edited for clarity and basic grammar.
Kudos: 1





	1. :(

words clog my throat  
I can never tell the truth  
because it would ruin us  
\--  
one summer ago  
I looked  
and fell in love with the rich brown  
warm gold and  
hidden depths  
within your eyes

I looked and fancied  
You saw me  
the same way  
\--  
You stand before me  
time tearing us apart  
we tried to bridge the gap  
but the space between us  
grew  
\--  
we promised to stay together  
pinky promised  
wrapped in a blanket  
I should’ve  
told You then  
how much I love You  
\--  
I could count the scars,  
lines pulled on your skin  
pain born through time  
oh love, Fortune dealt a bad hand  
You deserved  
so much better  
\--  
love is drawn on your face  
I watch your eyes as she approaches  
You stand in a dress  
that pales against your beauty 

your bride approaching  
breathes joy  
and after  
when we are alone  
I tell You the truth

 _I wish you best_  
but never that  
I love you


	2. :)

the shape of  
your words  
lay  
within my mind  
until they are etched  
so deep

i can say them in  
my sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like this girl but i dont think she likes me the same way

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling sad and feeling gay.


End file.
